


Shattered heart

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem like story in either point of view of the characters mentioned in tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered heart

e you my heart but it was all in vain left in the darkness with a shatter heart left to fight alone with my own fears feeling empty and numb inside.

I might be strong on the surface Just not all the way through.

I've learn long ago to hide away all the pain and hurt.

I can't be what they want me to be I'm not perfect, nor will I ever will be perfect, nor will I ever want to be perfect.

At times, I've dreamt that I was missing. But no one seem to care for the fact that I was.

When I've woke with this fear of what I am leaving when I'm done here.

Even with a shatter heart all scatter near my fallen body.

Would someone give me reasons to be miss Would I even be missed at all?  
I don't want anyone to resent me

I don't want anyone to worry about me much.

I've taken my beatings, a punch to the face or some crack bones don't seem much from what I've experience. Or the way I know how to fight back.

But with everyone in this cruel world always have a sharp edges to them.

Just keep me in your memories, leave out all the rest okay?

Please just leave out all the rest.

Even with the things I have done wrong.

Leaving with a shatter heart is never easy.

I'm strong on the surface just not all the way through.

Never all the way through I'm fragile beneath the surface.

I shatter way to easily beneath the strong surface.

Can anyone tell?

Tell how easily I've shatter with the way they seem to want to hurt me.

That I've built a barrier for a reason.

A barrier that has many sharp pointy edges.


End file.
